Seeing you again
by MaraDixen413
Summary: Nikki has been on the run from Ames White and her demons since the Wyoming Manticore facility burned down a year ago. After a fateful encounter with a few familiars Nikki and her son are brought to Terminal City, were a face from the past comes to light.
1. The space needle

**New story, I know I know I should finish my other story's first but whatever... help me. This story takes place a year after Freak nation.  
**

 **I do not own Dark Angel or the cover image for this story.**

* * *

Chapter one: The Space Needle

Running, abandon mission, running.

No extra thoughts, just get out. I felt the fire, the heat of the flames. The smoke pushing itself down my throat into my lungs and making my chest burn, pain making it hard to take a simple breath. I could hear their screams, the ones I couldn't save, I had to get him out! My most important mission.

I jerked awake, bleary eyed and chest heaving. I could feel beads of sweat making their way down my forehead onto my cheeks. I pulled my sweaty hair away from my neck, taking a breath. Choking back the knot in my throat.

I had been sleeping in this barn for two weeks, long enough to feel safe. Which was why it was time to get moving, because when I felt safe and my mind calmed, the nightmares came. They came and they made it real, the images and the pain all flashed back to me. I looked down beside me, feeling my heart beat steady as I peered down at the still sleeping little boy. The sunlight shone through the cracks in the barn loft, lighting up his little face, making the light dusting of freckles across his cheeks stand out. I smiled slightly, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

The one freaking good thing Manticore gave me. Or should I say, let me keep. But not really, I wasn't aloud to be his mother and I couldn't have him in front of the other soldiers, so Manticore made him stay in the lower levels, with the anomaly's. Because if the others knew I was aloud to keep him, that could spark rebellion. But that was only because Renfro had a soft spot for me, a creepy one. She liked me because I was a carbon copy of her niece, who was long since dead.

He stirred slightly, opening his eyes to reveal the brilliant green color they were. That was my favorite thing to see when I looked at his face.

"Morning," I said softly, running my fingers through his blond hair.

He said nothing, not that I expected him too. He was doing what he was trained to do, even after a year outside. He was trained to never speak, never say a word. Because Manticore was afraid if they put soldiers in the basement to be punished, he might talk to them. Therefor adding a new spark into the rebellion that had long since been beat out of everyone.

"We're leaving today, alright," I informed him softly. He nodded, moving to raise up. I frowned at his appearance, a too big shirt with ripped jeans that were to long. They were just some things I stole off a cloths line. He yawned, and slumped slightly, before looking up at me and giving me a reassuring smile.

I was supposed to give him the reassuring smile.

I sighed, stretching gently, being mindful of the ache in my shoulder. We had a lot of walking ahead of us today.

* * *

An hour later we were two miles outside the city limits. When Skeet tugged on my sleeve. I looked down at him to see his little fingers moving quickly, forming words.

 _"Are we going to stay here,"_ He signed. I rolled my eyes, before looking back at him.

"We might OK, but you know we can't stay anywhere to long," I reminded him. Ames White was searching all over the country for stray transgenics. Or at least that's what I heard from an X5 I met a few states back.

" _Maybe we could go to TC, that's why we're here isn't it_?" He asked.

I took a breath. "We're going to Seattle because its the next stop on the map, you said you wanted to see everything right?" Being locked up your whole life gave you a sense of adventure, in Skeet's case his was doubled. He never wanted to sit still, always wanting to do something or meet someone. It was hard to travel without him chatting up every stranger we came across, with me as his interpreter of course.

" _We could stay there a long time, since its the last stop on the map_," He signed furiously, giving me a smug look. For only five years old he had an attitude.

"We'll stay as long as I see fit," I said firmly, wincing at the disappointed look on his face. Even the most spastic adventures wanted a place to settle down. I knew that, but I couldn't, had to stay moving, had to keep running.

" _I bet you'll like it there_ ," He signed, smiling at me.

"How would you know, you've never been there," I said ignoring the pleading smile on his face.

" _Don't matter, I can tell... you'll like it here_ ," He grinned, walking a bit faster, in a hurry to get to the city. I frowned, I loved him but I hated his hopefulness. That was a dangerous quality when your a transgenic.

We walked in silence for the last two miles, until we came to the first sector pass. I took Skeet into the woods, before I combed his hair down over his bar code. I then made sure I had my hair brushed over my neck, and my jacket unzipped.

" I _Don't like this part_ ," He signed, looking up at me with a pout forming on his lips.

"Just bare with me, alright. We'll be fine," I assured him, then I took his hand and led him up the hill towards the uniformed guards. The biggest one was asleep, the smaller one on guard. He must be a rookie since he's actually doing his job. But he was also young and bendable.

"Evening officer," I greeted putting on a sickly sweet smile, twirling my hair a bit around my finger. His eyes grew wide, not really expecting a women to just walk out of the woods. But as soon as it came a flirtatious smile was put in place. His eyes briefly flickered down at the little boy grasping my hand tightly, before moving slowly back up to my face.

"Morning is more like it Ma'am," He grinned.

I shrugged, "Its the afternoon somewhere."

As I got closer I notice his eyes get lower, making me feel a bit squeamish. This guy was no match for me but it didn't mean I liked this any better.

"Is there anything I can do for you," He asked as I finally stood in front of him.

"See, my car broke down a few miles back and I left my purse at our house a ways away from the city, we've been walking all day and the kiddo here's hungry," I lied smoothly, tugging on Skeet's jacket sleeve.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to arrange a ride for you, Pete could take you back on his bike," He suggested, looking over at the bigger sleeping guard.

"No of course not, Id hate to trouble you both, could I just go on ahead and go through, I'll come back with my sister who we're visiting and she'll show you her pass."

His eyes widened a bit, before he started to stutter, "I-I don't know if that's such a good idea, the trannie's have been moving back and forth through the country, I'm not supposed to let anyone through without a sector pass," He said reluctantly.

"Come on, please. My son's tired and just wants to take a nap," I asked faking a desperate voice.

He looked like he was fighting with himself a moment, before he sighed deeply. "Alright fine, take care of the little guy alright Ma'am," he said gently. Giving Skeet a small smile.

I sent him a genuine thankful smile. "Thank you so much." He nodded before opening the gate and letting us through.

As we were walking away Skeet smirked up at me. " _He was an idiot.. who's that gullible_ ," He signed.

"He was using his down stairs brain," I chuckled. He looked up at me in confusion.

" _What down stairs brain_," He asked. I mentally scolded myself _again_ I keep forgetting I'm talking to a five year old, I need to stop letting things slip.

"Don't worry about it OK, its not important," There was no way I was having _that_ conversation.

" _You never make sense_ ," He signed slowly before he huffed, then he turned his attention back to what was in front of us. He grinned and pointed. I followed his finger before smiling.

"Yep Skeeter, that's the space needle."

I guess we finally made it to Seattle.


	2. Alec

**Alec and Max and the whole gang we'll arrive soon don't worry. Here's where things start to get interesting.  
**

 **P.S Biggs is still alive in this story, I always thought they should have done more with him in the show. So here it is.**

* * *

Chapter two: Alec

Two days in Seattle have been interesting. Its just as dangerous for transgenics here but I've found out they group up here. There's even a giant make shift colony set up with a bunch inside. People are rioting, demanding for their voice to be heard. They were voting for the mayor to kick them out.. to arrest them or even kill them, But his hands are tied for fear of making the wrong choice.

Skeet wants to go there, because all transgenics are welcome. I was hesitant, I didn't want him to get to comfortable here, because soon we'd have to leave, keep on running.

We walked down the street heading back to the small apartment complex we were squatting in along with some other people, it was abandoned and the police had bigger problems on their hands besides running us out. We walked quickly through the crowds hoping to avoid any sector police, Skeet grasping my hand tightly. He didn't like so many people, he was used to being locked up, and everyone else locked up with him. It was getting late and his eyes were getting heavy, starting to droop closed.

"Keep up Skeeter, we're almost there," I assured him. He nodded, yawning.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up, the air shifting. I kept walking, trying to keep Skeet from being alarmed. My eyes scanned back and forth across different faces in the crowd. None stood out at me until I landed on a man in a suit, he was getting out of a black van, holding some sort of radar looking thing. I gulped, before looking down at the little boy holding my hand. His eyes were darting back and forth trying to see what I saw, until they landed on the man walking toward us, now joined by another.

I steered him toward the crowds in the streets, hoping they wouldn't follow us. I was wrong, they followed.

I broke out into a run, dragging the hyperventilating five year old behind me. He was holding onto my hand and my jacket tightly, trying to keep up with me. Finally I bent down and scooped him up, holding him against my chest. I ran until I came to an ally, ducking behind a dumpster.

Skeet couldn't sign, his hands gripping my jacket sleeves shaking. He hadn't had the training we had, didn't know how to control his fear. He was a little boy in every sense except he lived in the dark his whole life, and I wasn't going to let them take him back.

"Shhh, its alright OK were fine," I assured him, pulling him down for a hug. He still shook, and whimpered quietly as I listened for foot steps. Two more heart beats entered into the alley, two more of White's buddies no doubt. I pulled Skeet away from me, pushing him behind the dumpster.

"Stay here," I whispered. He shook his head, making his hair flop over his eyes. "Its OK I promise, if I get caught go to Terminal City OK, you know the way," I told him.

With shaky hands he signs, " _Please No_!"

I leaned down and kissed his forehead, before coming out of the shadows to greet the men. One smiled at me, the other reaching for his gun. Two wasn't that bad, but these were White's guys and I doubted they were the only ones.

"Hey sweet heart, where's your little friend," He said leering at me.

I sneered, backing up slowly. Skeet had never seen death, or anything that I was probably going to have to do. I wasn't going to ruin what innocents he had left.

"Where you going," He smiled crudely, walking toward me picking up his pace a bit faster. His eyes widened, flickering behind me. He reached for his gun and drew it, before pulling the trigger with a steady hand.

The last thing that really registered was the sound of a car pulling up behind me.

* * *

I watched the girl go down, White's guy then turning the gun on us. I ducked as a bullet flew through the windshield, forcing glass in all directions. Joshua pulled the car to a stop, Biggs opening up the side of the van. We all filed out, pulling out our guns. Mole led the way with his intimidating rifle, even though Dix was the one with the AK in the drivers seat.

White's guys were smarter than they seemed, lowering there guns and backing away.

"This is a no kill zone, I suggest you git," Mole growled, raising his gun at the bigger guy. With defeated looks they back up and headed back to their cars, and with Chase and Duke on guard me and Joshua went up to the girl on the ground.

My eyes widened at the sight of her face, one I hadn't seen in years, 879. I hadn't seen her since after I turned eighteen, after Rachel. Red seeped through the front of her jacket, pulling my eyes away from her face. Joshua was already pulling the fabric away from the wound. I pulled off my jacket and handed it to him, he bunched it up and attempted to slow the bleeding with it.

"Alec!" Mole snapped, "Give me a hand here!"

I turned to see him and Biggs, who was putting great effort into not laughing at the older man, crouched down by a dumpster, Mole cradling the side of his face. Sparing one last look at the familiar girl I jogged over to him, crouching down beside him.

"Little brat clocked me in the jaw," He grunted, "Has to be one of us."

I smirked at him, before peering down between the dumpster and the side of the building. I was met with wide fearful eyes, clutching their hand to their chest. Poor kid looked close to tears, to young to have had full training, to young to be a transgenic at all? He was dirty, face smudged with grime. His clothes were to big for him and his hair was a mess, much like the girl.

"You sure, he's a little young, don't remember Manticore coming out with a new series," I asked the older transhuman.

He shrugged, "Kid can pack a punch then, he's still not safe here."

I turned my attention back to him. "Are you with her," I asked, pointing to the girl Dix was helping Josh put on a stretcher.

He nodded slowly, before he started to move his fingers. " _Is she dead_?"

Sign Language?

He could either hear or read lips, maybe he was just mute.

"She's not dead, she's just hurt really bad but me and my friends are gonna take her to a place to get help," I assured him gently.

" _Are you Manticore_?" He signed slowly, his eyes were taking in everything about me, as if he was trying to size me up. I frowned, before looking over at Mole.

"Yeah, My designations X5-494, but my friends call me Alec. Do you have something your friend over there calls you?" I asked.

He nodded, making a sign I couldn't understand. Because name signs were always made up since there wasn't a specific sign for any name.

"Do you have a designation," I asked again, trying to be patient. Dix and Josh were almost ready.

" _I'm not a soldier, I lived in the basement_ ," He signed. I frowned again, the whole thing getting more confusing by the second.

"Kid can you come with us, you can stay with your friend alright, but we need to get out of here!" Biggs insisted.

He sniffed before crawling out on his hands and knees. As he crawled out into the light I felt the air leave my lungs, staring down at this little boy. His hair was dirty blond, his eyes bright green, freckles splattered across his face.

Biggs noticed, he snapped his head around to look at me. "You seeing this!" He exclaimed. I gulped, before swallowing the fear.

"Gotta get back to TC, I'll handle this later," I said keeping my voice steady. I couldn't take my eyes off the younger boy, a younger image of myself. He was almost an exact match, and considering my history with the girl being loaded into the van, I had a sick feeling in my gut. After Rachel I wasn't exactly the most _careful_ person, but could I have screwed up this bad.

"Alec! Ready lets go," Joshua called, waving us over.

"Come on alright, we gotta go," I told the kid. He nodded, inching up to me hesitantly, grabbing hold of my hand. I stiffened slightly, before giving him a tight smile, I took a breath before leading him over to the van. My gawking best friend and Mole in tow.

* * *

 **Please follow and review.  
**


	3. Tantrums

Chapter three: Tantrums

We drove through the gates, past reporters and riot cops. Dix had radioed it in that we had two wounded, the bullet that came through the windshield had clipped Chase, nothing serious. I was more worried about 879, or whatever she was calling herself now. She was taken to Med bay right away, leaving me with mini me. He was almost dazed, just watching everyone move around him, he wouldn't leave mine or Biggs's sides. The funny thing was in the van he recognized Joshua, he said he lived in the basement, maybe he had caught sight of the transhuman. Joshua didn't know him, all I knew was he looked like me and was wondering Seattle with my old hook up. Which put together was not a good thing.

I helped him climb out of the van, him not letting go of either me our Biggs, we were possibly the only ones in the van who would even touch him. There weren't many kids at Manticore besides the X7's and we avoided them for fear they'd rat us out on something. I spotted Max making her way toward us, her normal frown in place. I wonder if that old saying, your face is going to get stuck that way, is true after all.

"Alec! What happened out there?" She demands, Biggs goes to say something but her glare shuts him down. No one wants to risk the wrath of Max.

"We picked up the news on a hover drone, saw White's guy cornering a girl and a boy in an ally," I explained.

"And!"

I shrugged, "Chase got tagged and the girl got shot before we could get there," I told her. She frowned at me, like always, expecting me to have all the information at hand. Being second in command sucked some times.

"I told you not to go out there, being on the run team is dangerous enough with out going on scouting rescues," She scolded.

"Aw Maxie you were worried about me," I grinned, dodging as she tried to smack me in the arm.

"Don't call me th-," Her threat died on he lips as she caught sight of the little boy holding into Biggs sleeve.

I watched different emotions cross her face before it registered what was happening. She was remembering him, Ben. I looked like him and he looked like me, so this kid looked like both of us, a slightly younger version of course.

"Who is he?" She asked softly, brown eyes not leaving his green.

I sighed, taking her arm gently and leading her away to talk. She looked up at me waiting for an answer, that I wasn't sure I could give.

"That girl that got shot, we have a history," I started.

She scoffed, "So you and her hooked up."

I grimaced, "It was after Rachel, Max.. I'm not sure OK so don't say anything," I begged her quietly.

She looked at me and I'm sure if she actually well.. liked me. She'd have sympathy on her face.

"What are you going to do with him, until she's taken care of," She asks. I shrugged, looking around TC to avoid meeting anyone's eyes.

"Take him down to command, we have coloring books from that last run remember," I reminded her. I got them for Dalton and Eve, Dalton claimed he was too old for coloring books, but after awhile he warmed up to the idea.

"Alright, I'm gonna go see how she's doing, I'll call you if she wakes up," She told me, sparing one last look a the little boy.

"Thanks Max," I sighed, running a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Alec. Don't think you off the hook," She warned before turning and walking away.

I smirked, before I felt something tugging on my pants leg. I looked down at the little boy beside me, Biggs looking a bit pale.

"Yeah bud?" I asked him.

" _I want my mom_ ," He signed.

I frowned, dreading this, "She's not feeling to good right now, we'll let you see her as soon as she's better," I assured him.

He frowned at me, clenching his fists. " _Now_!" He signed in single letters, then he clenched his fists by his sides again.

I felt a tantrum coming on..

"No. She's busy, me and my buddy Biggs are gonna take care of you for now," I told him, meeting biggs's eyes seeking help, getting nothing but a smug look in return.

The kid cut his eyes at me, sending a glare to Biggs. He then sat down, right in the middle of the courtyard.. just, sat down.

"What is he doing?" Biggs asked bluntly, the little boy stared at an oil stain on the ground, ignoring us.

"Hey!" I said snapping my fingers in front of his face. "Hey Kid we don't have time for this," I told him firmly. No movement.

I rolled my eyes before reaching down, lifting him up. As I carried, the might I add completely _limp_ , child into command, I turned quite a few heads. Wondering what Alec McDowell was doing with a kid.

I brought him over to a small table set off to the side of the room where the younger kids wait for their parents. I sat him down in a bright red chair, me pulling one out of an office desk. Biggs handed him a coloring book before I grabbed my friends arm pulling him away.

"He's yours," My friend said bluntly.

I glared at him," You don't know that," I sighed.

"O yeah Alec, I've known you since we were five years old.. its like looking into a time machine," He said pointing over to the kid. His face was all twisted up in concentration, trying to keep the color in the lines.

"For all we know he could be Ben's!" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes, "He's not Ben's, they were in Manticore, and your telling me you and that girl never.."

"Just keep this quite all right," I begged him. He stared at me a moment, weighing his choices.

"Fine.. but you can't let this go," He said firmly. He turned from me and headed back to the little boy, being the child he was started coloring with the kid. I smirked at the both of them, before feeling someone come up behind me.

He was right, I couldn't just let this one go. But what exactly was I supposed to do. I couldn't help but feel a little bit angry, at Manticore and 879. I mean, I had a kid and nobody even told me, because one thing was for sure, that kid was mine.


	4. Not a chapter

Hey guys,

I'm just going to be honest, and Id like to apologize for not updating.

I have an Anxiety. Its so bad I'll have panic attacks over the most normal things that I just can't seem to grasp. One thing I've started freaking out about is not updating fast enough, or not getting a story out fast enough. It sucks but unfortunately I can't help it.

Just in case your worried, I'm not quitting the site or anything, or abandoning any of my stories. Its just that I can't get them all updated fast enough without working myself into a freak out. So here's my new thing. I need to take a small break, It should only be a week or two long. During this break I'm going to work out a schedule or whatever for my stories.

To the fans of my Supernatural Foster AU, you guys are amazing and patient, and I thank you. By the end of the week I'll try my best to have a new chapter for you guys to resolve the cliff hanger I left you on.

To the I am a Winchester fans, I'm working on the Sam chapter as fast as I can without killing myself.

To my Boaz Priestly fans, I haven't abandoned it, I'm just working out the outline since I decided to switch somethings around. But the next chapter should be posted around the time I post a new chapter for I bet my life.

To my Redeemed fans. Little Ray will be back, I actually just started the next chapter in my notebook. In a week, I promise.

To my Seeing you again Fans, I'm still trying to work out the knots in the plot line but I should be back soon.

To my The end of the world fans. This story is tripping my brain out, but I'll try and get a chapter out when my break is over.

Any other stories I have not mentioned of an hold for the time being, but I will be back. I will not start any new ones until ALL my current stories are finished.

I'm really sorry guys, I really am. I'll see you in a week and hopefully I'll have my life straitened out by then.

Peace out.

~Mara


End file.
